Quand ça change une vie ou plutôt deux
by Huddylove
Summary: Je vous laisse decouvrir ;
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fic, soyez francs, c'est comme ça que je m'améliorerai

**Quand ça change une vie ou plutot deux ...**

Chapitre 1

Le soleil du jour traversait la fenêtre de la chambre du Dr.Tempérance  
Brennan, antropologue à l'institut Jeffersonian. Un léger rayon de soleil  
vint éclairer son doux visage, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit délicatement  
ses yeux magnifiques et fut éblouie par la lumière du jour. Elle soupira  
légèrement et prit son oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête.

« Oh ... Horrible mal de tête ... »

Elle décida finalement de sortir sa tête de sous l'oreiller et regarda son  
réveil ... 7h00 ... Le réveil n'avait pas sonné, elle crut alors qu'on  
était samedi ou même dimanche. En réalité, on était lundi, et à cette  
heure-ci elle aurait déjà dû être en train d'examiner ses vieux os...  
Elle se retourna enfin pour s'étirer... Mais elle fut sous le choc en  
découvrant un homme dans son lit.. Ce qui la fit tomber du lit avec son drap  
puis se prendre la tête dans sa table de nuit... Pourtant elle ne se  
souvenait pas que la nuit dernière ait été agitée...

« Aïe !! »

L'inconnu se retourna ...

« Hey mais il fait froid là !  
« Booth ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est impossible !  
- Primo vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, Bones, et deuzio je suis nu et j'ai froid ! Passez moi le drap !  
- Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle avec colère. Oh ! Ne  
me dites pas qu'on a...  
- D'abord je veux le drap ! Vous, vous avez une chemise... Ma chemise ! Et ma  
préférée en plus ! »  
Il se jeta alors sur sa collègue - laquelle était encore sous le choc  
d'avoir retrouvé dans son lit son collègue Booth, et à  
plus forte raison tout nu - et s'empara du drap lorsque Brennan tira dessus  
pour le reprendre.

« C'est mon drap ! protesta-t-elle.  
- Et moi je suis nu ! Vous n'avez pas d'excuse vous portez MA chemise ! »

Au bout d'un certain temps, Bones céda : il n'avait pas tort!

Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas gênée pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa  
musculature et son corps... Hum ...

« Merci Bones... soupira-t-il  
- Ne m'appelez pas Bones !! C'est débile comme surnom !!»

Ils étaient à présent debout l'un en face de l'autre... Le silence  
s'installa dans la pièce... Ils étaient là, les yeux dans les yeux, gênés.  
_Bz Bz Bz_  
Ce fut le portable de Brennan qui brisa le silence


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Merde mon portable ! firent Booth et Brennan en chœur. »  
Ils se mirent à chercher le portable qui vibrait, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile étant donné tous les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre ...

« Hem… fit Booth avec son plus grand sourire, je l'ai trouvé sous...cette magnifique petite culotte en dentelle !Bones, vous me surprenez de jour en jour !  
- Donnez-moi ça, râla Brennan ce n'est pas à vous !

- Dommage, sourit-il en la lui lançant, j'aurais bien voulu la garder… Quoi ?! fit-il devant son regard noir. On peut tout de même plaisanter...

- Pas à ce sujet, non. Et donnez-moi mon portable !

- Attendez. Un SMS d'Angela... voyons voir ça...

- Oh ! C'est personnel, fit-elle en le reprenant. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

- Là encore je plaisantais !! remarqua-t-il. »

Elle lut le SMS où il était écrit : "Temp. tu fais quoi là ? T'es vraiment en retard ! Dépêche, on t'attend ! Bisous"  
Brennan tira une horrible tête et se reourna vers son réveil ...

« Oh non, on n'est pas dimanche ! Booth, dépêchez-vous, on est largement en retard !  
- Bones vous vous moquez de moi là ou quoi ?! Vous êtes toujours arrivée 3 heures à l'avance au Labo !  
- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on s'est réveillés dans le même lit, déshabillés ! Oh et j'ai mal au crâne... gémit-elle.  
- Je... je suis désolé Bones... Et moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête…  
- OK, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se prépare pour aller au travail ! Ils nous attendent… »

Ils se rhabillèrent pour aller enfin travailler. Booth ne sachant pas où était sa voiture, ils prirent celle de Brennan... Le début du trajet fut très calme , trop calme… Booth se lança et parla en premier :

« Il faudrait mieux mieux parler de ce qui c'est passé ... même si on ne se rappelle plus, on fait quoi maintenant ?! Parce que moi, je n'aimerais pas perdre ma coéquipière préférée, et une amie... ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
- Eh bien déjà, sourit Bones, ne pas en parler... enfin je veux dire aux autres...  
- Aux fouines ? Oui, après tout on ne s'en souvient pas !  
- On devrait oublier…  
- Oui, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... renchérit Booth.  
- Bien, on est d'accord alors... pas un mot... »

Pendant ce temps, à l'institut, Zach, Angela et Hodgins discutaient justement de ce double retard…

« C'est bizarre qu'elle soit si en retard ! lança Zach. Elle est toujours en avance d'habitude !  
- Sauf si elle a rencontré un mec ce week-end, rétorqua Angela, et qu'ils ont...  
- Oui, on a compris Angela !! coupa le jeune homme.  
- Et Booth ? intervint Hodgins. Lui non plus n'est pas là alors que nous sommes en pleine enquête !! C'est pas une coîncidence ça ??  
- Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, fit Angela avec une moue. Même si ce serait tellement... génial… Mais elle me l'aurait dit !!  
- Tu sais, répliqua Jack, elle n'est pas obligé de tout te dire !!  
- Je suis sa meilleure amie, et si elle s'était enfn rendue compte de ses sentiments envers lui, elle me l'aurait dit avant de passé à l'acte !! Je peux te le garantir !! »

Zach toussota.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'es trop sensible et trop jeune pour écouter ce que je dit ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je te dirais Ange ?  
- Ma chérie t'es là ! Tiens, Booth !! Tu étais où ? Vous étiez où ???  
- Booth, Ange me demande pourquoi on est arrivés en même temps…  
- Hem, oui... On... J'ai... Ma voiture est morte et Bones m'a gentiment amené ici !!  
- Oui... et mon réveil n'a pas sonné... alors c'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps... Bon, on est là pour travailler, non ?  
- Je retourne à mes asticots... lança Hodgins. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ils s'approchèrent tous des corps que le FBI avait amenait et que les fouines avaient préparés pour le Dr. Brennan.

Temp. : Alors qu'est ce qu'on a là ?  
Booth [ qui venait d'appeler son superieur pour avoir des informations de l'enquête :C'est une famille retrouvaient enterrée dans le jardin de Monsieur et Madame Dupon, Ils voulaient construire une piscine et en creusant, ils sont tombés sur eux ...  
Temp. : Hodgins examine-moi cette terre et les vers que tu trouveras !  
Jack : Bien chef !!  
Temp. : Alors ... Nous avons un homme de 40 ans ici, là je dirais la mère vut son bassin et sa taille c'est une femme, elle avait 40 ans et ici encore une femme mais beaucoup plus jeune Euhmm 15 ans environ et regardez ses pieds, c'était une danseuse ...

Ce fut la fin de la journée et l'enquête était bouclé. La famille retrouvée était les propriétaires de la maison, ils ont été tuer par leurs voisons par vengeance. Les causes de décès, ils ont été torturer avec un marteau puis tuer par le choc des coups ...  
Pour une fois Tempérance voulait rentrer chez elle, pour se retrouver seul à elle-même, pour réfléchir et faire le vide ...Elle était devant sa voiture prête à partir ...

Booth : Bones ! Bones [ en courant - genre alerte a malibu mdr Attendez-moi !!

Tempérance ne voulait pas le voir après ce qui c'était passé ... Elle soupira et se retourna pour ce mettre face à lui.

Temp. : Oui ?  
Booth : Vous m'avez emmenée !! Vous me ramenez Euh ... si vous voulez bien, sinon je prend un taxi !  
Temp. : Non, Non, c'est bon ...  
Booth : On dirait que ça va pas ? Venez à ma place , je vais conduire ...  
Temp. : Ok mais se sera la dernière fois ... 

Pendant le trajet Brennan pensée , elle ne regardait pas la route mais dans le vide .. Ils venaient d'arrivés, mais où ?

Booth : Ah j'en étais sûr !!! Ma bagniole est là !!! Hey Oh !!!  
Temp. : Oui ...  
Booth : Nous sommes arrivés au bar et ma voiture est là !! Venez on va boire un coup, vu la journée qu'on a eu ...  
Temp. : Sa on peut le dire ... [ faisant allusion au matin 


	4. Chapter 4

Bill, le barman : Salut, les tourteraux !! Alors bien rentrés ?  
Temp. : Je pourrais savoir à quoi tu fait allusion en disant "Salut, les tourteraux" ?  
Bill : Bah ! Oh ... je vois, vous vous en souvenez pas ?

Booth & Brennan se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Bill ...

Booth : Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier et stp dit la vérité !!  
Bill : Avant un petit café ?  
Booth : Oui, Merci ...  
Temp. : Un thé pour moi stp ..  
Bill : Voila...Alors euh comment vous expliquer ...  
Temp. : Commence par le commencement ... [ logique  
Bill : Non laissez tomber c'est rien ...  
Temp. : Non je veux , on veut savoir !!!  
Bill : c'est tres genant ... [ voyant le regardde Brennan et de booth il céda [il faut bien Roohh...  
Bon, Ce Weed-Ken vous avez bossés sur une enquete et donc hier soir, comme d'habitude vous êtes venu boire un coup ...et etant donné que le Week end était lourd bah je vous ai servis de la vodka [ ;) à cora ! mais c'est vous qui m'avez demander, c'est pas de ma faute !!!  
Euh je poursuis ... et en tous je vous ai servi 5 verres chacun ... vous était vraiment saoule ...  
Apres Seeley, tu m'a demandé de mettre de la musique et c'est ce que j'ai fait ... Puis vous avez dansez enfin si on peut dire ça vous vous embrassiez et vous tripotiez plus qu'autres choses !!! et apres vous avez fait comme si personne étaient là !!! tu l'a ... tu l'a allongé sur la table et vous ne faisiez que de vous embrassiez et ... [ vaut mieux evité les detailles ... en gros c'était tres chaud entre vous .. Puis il était minuit alors j'ai fermé ...  
Booth : Ah c'est pour ça que ce mat...  
Temp. : J'en ai assez ! J'y vais moi ...  
Booth : Hey mais Bones, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Tempérance était déjà partie en courant vers sa voiture ... Elle ne voulait plus le voir aprés ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Booth avait toute suite remarqué qu'il venait de dire une bétise ! Il lui coura après et l'a retint par le poignet ...

Booth : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle était encore de dos, elle lui repondit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle voulait dormir . Il ne l'a croyait pas alors il l'a retourna avec douceur, il pouvait voir son mascaras qui avait coulé et qu'elle avait essayé d'enlever avec le revers de sa main ...

Booth : Alors comme ça, sa va ?  
Temp. : ça beigne ...

Elle ne le regardait pas. Booth posa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes noirs qui coulaient pleines de mascaras ...Elle sentait la douceur de la peau de son collegue sur son visage ...

Booth : J'en suis pas si sûr ...Je m'escuse pour tout à l'heure ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait vous touchez autant !!  
Temp : ... Je vais aller me coucher [ en se dirigeant vers sa voiture   
Booth : Bones j'en ai marre !!!! Je vous ai dit que je m'escusais !!!! Arretez de detourner le sujet !!!  
Temp . [ en colère Ecoutez je ne detourne pas le sujet ... c'est que ... Je suis fatiguée ! Alors j'aimerai rentrée chez moi pour dormir !  
Booth : Oh non ! Pas tant qu'on aura parlé !  
Temp. : Parlez de quoi ? y a rien a dire [ après deux min de silence , elle avait repris son calme c'est moi je suis désolé ... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un peu trop chargé !! Alors on oublie, de toute façon pour Bill ça parait evident !! Vu comment on s'est comporté hier soir ... Il sait très bien comment ça c'est fini !!  
Booth souriant : Bien ! Maintenant on en parle plus et vous pouvez rentrée chez vous !!  
Temp. : A demain !

Tempérance était enfin chez elle ...Elle partie se coucher mais son telephone sonna ... C'était Angela, elle voulait savoir la vraie raison de son retard ce matin même si elle avait son idée elle voualit que Tempérance lui dise elle-même !! ...

Ange : salut cherie !!  
Temp. : Ange sa va ?  
Ange : oui mais il y a plein de questions que je me pose !  
Temp. : Comme ...  
Ange : Je te connait comme personne d'autres et je sais que tu nous as mentie ce matin ! Alors mes questions sont : Pourquoi est-tu arrivée en retard ce matin ? Et ne dis pas que c'est ton reveil !  
ensuite, je trouve ça bizard que tu as trouvé Booth sur la route ce matin !!! Et vous escuse, j'y crois pas moi !!

Tempérance ne repondait pas, elle reflechissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à sa meilleure amie, elle lui disait tout d'habitude !!! Alors pourquoi hesitait-elle ?

Temp. : Desolé de t'avoir mentie, Ange ! Mais Jack et Zach était là alors ...  
En faite hier soir ... non ce matin quand je me suis reveillée bah y avait Booth dans mon lit ...  
Ange : Je le savais !!!! c'etait bien ??? raconte !!!  
Temp . : Ang' y a rien a dire !! On était sâoule !! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je les vu dans mon lit ! Apparament on a bu 5 verres de Vodka ! Mais s'il te plaît personne n'est au courant et on s'est promis de plus en parler avec Booth ...  
Ange : okok ... C'est dommage que tu t'en souviens pas ...  
Temp. : Ange ...  
Ange : C'est cool mais pas cool !!! vous l'avez fait mais vous vous en souvenaient pas !!  
Temp. : C'est l'alcool qui nous dirigeait ! On était plus maître de nous même !!  
Ange : Si tu le dit ... Bon je te laisse à demain cherie !!

Elle racrocha et partit se couchée ...


	5. Chapter 5

Le reveil venait de sonner, elle se leva comme tous les matins et se prepara avant d'aller à l'Institut .  
Elle était à son bureau depuis une bonne demi-heure ...

Ange : Salut toi ! Ca va ?  
Temp. : Oh oui, j'attend que Booth nous ramenent un cadavre alors j'ecris un chapitre pour mon roman !  
Ange : Quel roman tu prevois d'en refaire un autre ?  
Temp. : Non ! Je suis entrain d'en ecrire un depuis lontemps !  
Ange : Mais je te signale que tu viens de faire la promo de sa sortie ! C'est impossible que tu es pu commencé à en faire un autre !!  
Temp. : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? T'as dormi ou quoi ?  
Ange : Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça !!!! Qu' est-ce qui c'est passé avec Seeley hier soir?  
Temp. : Mais rien ! On sait juste reconci ...

Booth venait de debarquer dans le bureau en se dirigeant vers Brennan, il l'embrassa tendrement, Tempérance se laissa faire puis le repoussa pour le gifler !

Booth : Hey mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon coeur ?  
Temp. : Vous vous prenez pour qui Booth ? Je croyais qu'on oublié la nuit passé ?  
Booth : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tempérance On est E-N-S-E-M-B-L-E !!!  
Temp. : Non on a juste couché ensemble une fois mais on a dit qu'on oublié ...

Angela etait toujours présente, elle était absoudie ! Ce n'etait pas la Tempérance qu'elle connaissait !

Ange : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? T'as une petite fille de 18 mois et tu es mariée avec Seeley !!  
Booth : Oui, Je l'ai emmenée, je suis desolé mais le bureau m'avait appellé alors je l'ai prise avec moi pour que tu n'est pas à tant occuper pour une fois comme tout les matins !! Et là, je l'ai laissée à Jack ! Il n'a rien à faire !!

Angela était partie l'a chercher .

Ange avait la petite dans les bras : Regarde tu t'en souviens pas ! C'est zoé, ta FILLE !!  
Temp. : Mais [ elle commenca à pleurer c'est impossible ... Je n'ai pas et je ne veux pas d'enfant !!! Puis je ne suis pas mariée !! Vous racontez des salades, je rentre chez moi ...

Tempérance courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie puis traversa la route pour rejoindre sa voiture !!! Une voix l'appela, c'etait Angela !! Elle s'arreta pour se retourner vers elle mais il était trop tard ... Elle venait de se faire renverser par une voiture ...

Elle sursauta, elle était en sueur dans son lit ...

Temp. : Ce n'était qu'un reve ?!

Elle se prepara en vitesse puis alla à l'Institut, elle devait parler à Angela ...  
Elle était pile à l'heure .

Temp. : Oh lalala Ange faut que je te parle ...  
Ange : Si c'est à propos de Booth et toi ! Tu me l'a deja dit ... [ souriante  
Temp. : Non , c'est pas pour ça !!

Elle lui raconta son reve en detaille ...

Temp. : Je te jure que ça avait l'air vrai !!!  
Ange : Peut etre qu'il veux dire quelque chose ! Ton reve !  
Temp. : Arrete de dire ça ou d'imaginer des trucs ...

Booth :Toc, Toc Je vous derange pas ? On a retrouvés deux corps apparament dans les bois ...

Temperance se leva mais ...

Flash Back :

[ Je vous rapelle qu'ils étaient sâoule

T: Bordel tu vas rentrer sale clé !!!  
B : attend je vais le faire j'en peux plus d'attendre !!!! (...) enfin !!  
T : Whouaouh quelle force !!! Tu sais que t'es mon Superman qu'à moi [ en l'attirant vers sa chambre  
Booth l'a souleva, elle etait à present dans ses bras ... il l'a posa delicatement sur son lit et l'embrassa tendrement ...

Fin du Flash back

Ange : Temperance, ca va ?  
Temp. : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Ange : bah tu t'es on va dire evanouie pendant 50sc !!  
Temp. : Ah bon ? j'ai dû avoir une vertige !! c'est rien ..  
Ange : ok  
Booth : Vous etes sûr que ça va aller Bones ? Et Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
Temp : Oh rien ... On va voir nos cadavres ?  
Booth : Avec plaisir !! Alors un randonneur les a retrouvés dans la Forêt de Mogawary  
Temp. : Bien [... Sa fait lontemps que ces corps ont fini de decomposer,On a ... Oh mon dieu ... un bébé de 18 mois , c'etait une petite fille ... Elle s'appellait ... Angela elle s'appellait Zoé ...  
Ange : Oh ...Je te l'avais dit sa ve dire quelque chose peut etre ...  
Les autres : on peut nous expliquer !!  
Temp. : NON ! bon on ai sur l'enquete là !! Bien, euh ici c'est la mere qui s'appellée ... Emily ...mais Zach reverifis ça s'îl te plaît ... Mmm Femme de type Caucasien 1m 65, dans les 50 Kg, le crâne et deux cotes cassées alors que sa fille a été, on dirai été battue... pauvre petite ...  
Booth : Donc ce sont bien des meurtres ?  
Temp. : Ouii mais je pense que vous aurez dû mal à remonter jusqu'au meurtrier !! ça remonte à trop lontemps ...mais elles ont droit au respect ...  
Booth : Cause des décès ??  
Temp. : Les coups au crâne qu'elle a subit, on était trop violent et pour la petite Zoé, elle n'avait que 18 mois, elle était ... beaucoup trop fragile, c'est os n'ont pas tenu le choc ...  
Booth : On laisse tomber l'affaire ?!  
Temp. : Je ne veux pas mais c'est à vous de décider ... c'est votre enquête Booth ...Je vais essayer de trouver des indices ...  
Booth : Je pense que leur familles ont droit à la verité ... Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur leurs proches ...


	6. Chapter 6

Booth l'avait laissé à ses occupations et lui parti donner quelques coups de fils ...  
... En fin, d'apres midi ...

Booth : Bones, j'espere que vous avez trouvez quelque chose !!! cria t-il dans l'institut avec des dossiers dans la main .  
Temp. : Ne m'appelez pas Bones !! C'est irrespectueux envers l'antropologie et moi-même !! Et oui on a trouvé quelque chose !!  
Booth : Tant mieux !! Moi aussi !! Montrez moi votre trouvaille !!  
Temp. : C'est pas grand chose ... Un bijoux, c'est une gourmette où il est inscrit " Je t'aime Emily" et au verso "David". Maintenant, il faut trouver qui il est et ce qu'il représente pour elle. J'opterai pour son petit copain.  
Booth: Peut-être que son cousin Batiste nous aidera, c'est le seul membre de sa famille qui est encore en vie, il est agée de 52 ans .

Le trajet s'était passé dans le calme. Une fois arrivée à la maison du cousin, Booth frappa à la porte :  
Bonjour, M. Morris Batiste ? Agent Spécial Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire le Dr Brennan. Nous aimerons vous posez quelques questions, s'il vous plaît ...  
Le cousin : Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
Booth : Rien, on aimerai vous parlez de vôtre couzine Emily Morris decedee, il y a maintenant quelques années ...

M.Morris les laissa entrer.

Booth : Merci  
M. : Savez- vous ce qu'il lui ai arrivée ?  
Temp. : Oui, elle a été victime d'important chocs violents aux crânes qui a provoqué de multiples fractures  
B: Bones, s'il vous plaît, venez-en aux conclusions ! je ne pense pas que le reste soit important ...  
T : mais, il a le droit de savoir  
B : Bones, s'il vous plaît ...  
T : Bien Bien comme vous voulez ! Les multiples fractures l'ont tuer ...  
Quant à la petite, elle a ... elle a été battue à mort ...Nous sommes vraiment désolé ...  
M. : Une petite ? Elle avait une fille ?Je n'était pas au courant ! Quel âge avait-elle ?  
B : 18 mois Monsieur .  
M. : Elle a été battue à mort ... à 18 mois ? c'est horrible ! qui a bien pu faire ça ??  
B : Justement nous le cherchons et pour l'instant nous avons trouver comme indice une gourmette où il était inscrit : " Je t'aime Emily" d'un certain David . Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelques choses ?  
M. : Bien sûr que oui ! C'était son fiancé ! Je me souviens qu'ils étaient en froid la dernière fois que j'ai vu Emily !  
T : Avez vous gardé contact avec ?  
B : Ou bien un renseignement qui nous permetteraient de le retrouver ..?  
M. : Non, je suis desolé, moi et Emily étions proches mais je ne l'ai jamais été avec ce David . Ils allaient se marier, cela aurait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie mais je me souviens du nom de famille de David vu que Emily allait le porter. C'est Luengo, David Luengo. C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner...  
B: C'est deja ça ! Nous vous remercions pour votre aide, nous vous contacterons à la moindre information ...Au revoir

En sortant de la maison ...

B : Bones, on s'en fou qu'elle ai eu des chocs violents ! Enfin je veux dire par là que ... que ça aurait montré que sa cousine avait souffert ...  
T : Peut etre mais il a le droit de savoir, c'est le seul membre de sa famille vivant !!

Booth soupira puis en arrivant à la voiture, Tempérance lui demanda :  
Donnez-moi vos clés, je conduis et vous, vous cherchez l'adresse de son fiancé [... S'il vous plaît ...  
B: Bones !vous m'avez dit s'il vous plaît ?! En plus dit avec tant d'amour ! Comment puis-je refuser ?!  
Sortez de ce patelin et aller vers le centre ville en attendant que j'appelle le FBI !  
T : Arretez de sourire comme ça, ça m'agace ! Et vous voulez peut-être prendre le volant, ça ira plus vite ?!  
B : Si vous voulez, vous êtes sûr de changer d'avis Bones ? ça ne me derange pas de reprendre ma place !  
T: Ne m'appellez pas Bones ! Et non, je reste là et puis, taisez-vous vous m'enervez !!

Booth voulait repliquer mais il était en ligne avec un collegue du FBI .  
Pendant qu'il discutait, Temperance conduisait mais encore une fois elle fut derangée .

Flash Back

Booth l'avait delicatement posé sur son lit et ne faisait que de l'embrasser tendrement. Brennan trouvait le temps long alors elle se leva et prenna Booth par le col de sa chemise [ sa fameuse chemise prefere xd et l'embrassa fougeusement puis ils comencèrent à s'arracher leur vetements et les jeta dans tous les sens dans la piece qui n'avait que pour seul lumière, la Lune.

Fin du flash-Back

B : Non mais vous êtes folle Bones !?Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ???!! J'ai un enfant je vous signale [ furax et affolé   
T : Mais qu'est-ce ... [en train de reprendre ses esprits et voyant la voiture arretée dans le centre ville avec une voiture à leur droite tres tres pres d'eux, ils avaient étéà deux doigt de l'accident Je ... je ne m'en souviens pas ...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
B : C'est simple pourtant !! Vous avez failli nous tuer ! Cette question s'est plutôt à vous de la poser !!  
T : Atendez... On s'est disputez comme d'habitude et vous étiez entrain de parler au telephone et puis plus rien ...  
B : Vous avez surment refait un malaise comme ce matin. Vous devriez aller voir un medecin Bones !  
T : non c'est rien !! Où devont nous aller ?  
B : Ah non c'est moi qui prend le volant ! aller ouste !!  
T : Mais ...  
B : pas de "mais" !

Ils echangèrent leur place ...  
Quand il furent arrivée, Booth n'avez eu besoin de frapper, l'hommeétait dehors entrain de jouer avec ses trois enfants au foot ..

B : Bonjour, Agent Special Booth du Fbi et voici ma partenaire le Dr Brennan . On voudrait vous poser quelques questions ...  
M : Bonjour, je suis M.Luengo. Euh les enfants, rentrez à la maison goûter, j'arrive !  
Oui, je vous ecoute ...  
B : Nous avons retrouver le corps de votre ancienne fiancé Emily Morris. Nous l'avez retrouvée dans une forêt.  
M : oh mon Dieu, elle est morte ... Et Zoé ma fille, elle est vivante ???  
T : non, nous sommes desolé  
M [ qui commencé a verser quelques larmes : Je croyais qu'elle était partie, qu'elle m'avais quittée ... Mais en fait elle est morte... Oh mon Dieu ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ai arrivés ?  
T : Votre fiancé a reçu plusieurs coups violents au crâne, ce qui l'a tuer ... et votre fille a été ... été battue a mort à l'age de 18 mois ...  
M : oh mon dieu ... qui a pu leur faire ça ? ...  
B : Nous sommes là pour trouver le coupable et le punir de ce crime Monsieur ...  
Connaissez vous une personne qui ne l'aimait pas ou qui vous aimez pas et qui vous en voulez ?  
M : ... Oui ... Son cousin Batiste ! Il voulait toujours la voir, il essayait de gacher notre couple ... Il faisait tout pour que le mariage n'est pas lieu ... J'aurais même pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle ... Mais bon c'est son cousin, c'est impossible ...  
Sinon ... oui c'est la seule personne qui ne m'aimais pas ...  
B : Nous vous remercions, votre aide a été precieuse ... nous vous contacterons bientôt au revoir ...

A l'institut ...

T: Bon comme ça, on sait qui sa peut etre ... Le fameux cousin !Ma these est que il l'aimait mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle a eu leur fille avec david mais Batiste ne l'a pas accepté alors il les tue ...  
B : Bones, soyez logique pourquoi il tuerai celle qu'il aime ?! c'est plus logique si il tue le mec de celle qu'il aime !!  
T : Oui mais antropologiquement parlant ...  
B : Non Bones ! s'il vous plait ...  
T : Comme vous voudrez, mais j'ai raison, vous verez ...  
B : On verra bien ! Sa vous dit un café avant d'aller voir ce FAmeux cousin ?

Apres avoir bu un café en ville, Booth et Brennan s'etaient rendu chez M.Morris avec un mandat pour l'éliminer de la liste des suspects dont Booth savait qu'il était innocent.  
Ils avaient passé la fin de l'apres midi a chercher une quelconque preuve.Il fut 20h15 quand Brennan avait enfin trouvé quelquel chose.

T : Booth, venait par là, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.  
B : Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que s'est ? ... Un petit coffret à bijoux ... [ il rigola  
T : Booth au lieu de rigoler, ouvrez moi ça !  
B : Pour ouvrir ça, il faut une clé ! Donc je ne peux pas l'ouvrir ... Pouvez vous Bones et regardez !

Il jeta plusieurs fois le coffre par terre mais la boîte ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.  
T: Si ça ne marche pas comme ça alors jeta là contre un mur comme si s'était une balle de Base Ball.  
B : bah faites-le vous ! Apparament vous étes une experte dans le domaine .

Brannan s'executa, la boite s'ouvrit finalement et laissa s'echapper des dixaines de lettres. Booth et Brennan les ramassa et en lisa quelques unes. C'était des lettres de Emily adressé à son cousin.

T : Apparament , il l'a harcellée ! Dans mes lettres, elle lui disait d'arreter de l'a menacée. Il voulait qu'elle quitte son fiancé pour lui sinon il tuerai sa fille !  
B : Bien, il faudrait retrouver les lettres qu'il lui écrivait mais ses lettres suffisent deja pour l'arreter.  
T : Et qu'il nous a menti en disant qu'il ne savait pas que sa cousin avait une fille . Ils retrouvèrent le fameux cousin dans sa cuisine .  
B : M.Morris je vous arrete pour le mettre de Melle Emily Morris ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait 2 mois et demi que l'affaire Morris était classée. Ce meurtrieravait avoué son meurtre et la these du Dr Brennan était bonne... Et oui, elle a toujours raison !  
Depuis a l'institut s'etait la routine.  
Une bombe a explosée dans un grand immeuble qui avait donné du boulot aux fouines.Booth avait decidée de venir chercher sa collègue chez elle depuis quelques jours, ses malaises [ flash-black devenaient plus frequent ce qui inqueté Booth sur la santé de sa partenaire !  
Alors Temperance se leva comme tous les matinsà son habitude sauf qu'elle avait des maux de tête et des mal de ventre pas possible qui lui donné des envies de vomir ... Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait tous les matins et soirs et même pendant la journée ... vomir, aspirine vomir,aspirine ...  
Pour elle c'etait rien, une petite grippe plutot une grosse grippe alors ! Booth venait de klaxonner, il l'attendait ... Brennan s'empressa de sortir au dehors de chez elle, elle descendit les escaliers en toute vitesse

Flash Back :

T: Bordel tu vas rentrer sale clé !!!  
B : attend je vais le faire j'en peux plus d'attendre !!!! (...) enfin !!  
T : Whouaouh quelle force !!! Tu sais que t'es mon Superman qu'à moi [ en l'attirant vers sa chambre  
Booth l'a souleva, elle etait à present dans ses bras ... il l'a posa delicatement sur son lit et l'embrassa tendrement ...

Fin du Flash back

A force, elle connaissait la fameuse soirée arrosée par coeur ...  
Booth qui attendait depuis 10 minute Temperance, se demanda pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas descendu ..Alors il partit l'a rejoindre mais il fut surpris de la voir , gisant sur le sol froid et sombre avec l'arcade ouvert ... Il courut à elle et la prena dans ses bras ...

B: Merde Bones...

Il composa le numéro des urgences et resta pres d'elle jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hopital, sa main dans la sienne ...

A l'hopital, Booth avait contacté les fouines qui s'étaient rendu sur place aussitôt ...

B: docteur, comment va t-elle ?  
Dr :Eh bien tres bien, de beaux bleus et blessure à l'arcade qui n'est pas profonde mais elle s'en remettra !  
Elle va bien , non elles vont même tres bien ! Cependant je voudrais que votre femme reste chez vous je ne veux plus qu'elle travaille sur le terrain , ce serait trop dangereux pour votre enfant ...  
B : Que ... Quoi ? mon quoi ? Quel enfant ?  
Dr : eh bien oui ! Votre femme est enceinte d'à peu pres 3 mois!!! Felicitations alors ! Vous etes parents !! D'ailleurs vous pouvez aller les voir, elles sont reveillées ... Au revoir ...

Booth se retourna vers ses amis aussi abasourdi que lui ! Non pas autant en fait ...

B: C'est pas ma femme c'est Bones ! Et et elle est enceinte nom de dieu ... et je suis le le pere ?! C'est...  
Z : Impossible ?! Vous etes pas marier et vous n'avez donc jamais coucher ensemble vu que vous n'etes pas ensemble !  
H : Ferme la un peu Zach ! Tu sais rien toi ...Alors ferme la !  
Z : à parce que toi tu saurait quelque chose ?  
A : Rahhh Fermez la bon sang !!! On s'en fou !!! Il faudrait mieux s'occuper de Temperance que de vos ... vos ... vos betises de vieux couple !!!  
Booth vous venez, elle a besoin de nous !

Bones était enfermé dans sa chambre d'hopital, les rideaux fermés ne laissant aucune vie rentrer dans la pièce ... elle voulait partir loin tres loin ...  
Elle était en boule dans son lit dans ses pensés. Elle pensait à ce que le docteur venait de lui annoncer à cette soirée avec booth ... Et qui avait pour seule conséquence ... un bébé ...ses derniers mots resonnait encore dans sa tete ...

Les yeux Fermés, les larmes coulés à flots, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Qui prendrai soin d'elle . Quelqu'un en qui elle avait toute confience, un ami qu'elle pourrai sérer dans ses bras, sans un mot. Juste étre dans les bras de Booth, même si c'était un peu de sa faute tout ça, elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'il lui dise qu'ils vont gérer ça à deux et que tous va bien se passer ...  
Seulement, elle avait peur . Peur du déroulement des choses. Peur du Futur tout simplement .  
Il y avait aussi Angela, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait surtout besoin de lui. De lui parler. De pleurer dans ses bras. Qu'elle l'a rassure.  
Elle était toujours en boule dans son lit, dans cette piece sombre.  
Tempérance fut sortie de ses pensées quant on toqua à la porte. Sûrment une infirmiere. Elle decouvra que ce n'était que ses amis qui allumèrent la lumière. Qui fit mal aux yeux de Temprance.  
Booth, Zach, Jack était en retrait, à la porte tandis que Angela était au chevet de son amie. Booth craignait la réaction de sa Bones vis à vis de sa grossesse.  
Zach et Jack, eux, encore déboussolés, ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors le regard se porta sur Angela et Tempérance.  
Angela avait posé sa main droite sur les mains douce de sa meilleure amie et se servait de sa deuxième mains pour lui caresser les cheveux.  
Tempérance n'avait toujours pas changer de position pour autant.

A: Sa va cherie ?  
T: je sais pas...

Angela n'avait jamais vu son amie comme ça auparavant.Temperance regardait Booth. Apres avoir vu qu'elle le fixait, il baissa la tête comme un enfant qui venait de se faire choper pour une bétise.  
A:Eh, les garçon vous pourriez attendre un peu dans le couloir, s'il vous plaît ...

Sans un mot, il venait de franchir le seuille de la porte. Angela quant à elle, c'était assise près de Temp. sur le lit.

A: Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça Temp.

Doucement, elle lui repondit :  
B: Comment ... comment reagirait-tu ...si...si on t'apprennait que tu, que tu est enceinte ? Et qu'il est ... qu'il est trop tard pour avorter ?  
A: Je sais pas [... Redresse toi et regarde moi , s'il te plait ...

Le Dr Brennan se redressa. Elle était maintenant assise sur son lit en face de Angela. D'ailleurs cette derniere venait de remarquer les horribles yeux rouges et les larmes que Brennan avait tant bien que de mal à cacher à leur arrivée.

T: Angela, comment vais-je faire ? Je n'aime pas les enfants ! Sa reveille la nuit, sa fait du bruit tout le temps, faut changer les couches ... Je ne serai pas une bonne mère ! Je ne pourrai pas l'elever seule !  
A: Et Booth ? c'est le pere, c'est son gosse aussi !

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8**

Le lendemain matin ...

"-Bonjour Bones, ca va ?  
-On peut dire ça.Et vous ?  
-Bien.Je voudrais vous parlez. J'aimerai m'excusez pour hier.Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça . Quand on m'a dit que vous étiez, enfin ... ce que vous avez. Sa m'a fais comme un bombe [...Alors je m'excuse.  
-D'accord.J'avais peur que vous me laissiez tomber ...  
-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?Je suis aussi responsable ! Je suis pas un salaud !  
-Je le sais.Et Merci d'etre là. Euh Angela m'a dit que vous me rameneriez... On peut y aller?! Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ! "

Booth ramena Temperance chez elle. Elle l'avait invité à monter chez elle mais il refusa. Il devait retourné travailler.Alors elle lui proposa de venir plus tard après le boulot .  
Evidamment , arrivée à l'institut Angela se precipita vers Booth pour lui demander coment ça s'était passer avec Brennan.

"-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne . Mais ça c'est bien passé.  
- Je vous signial que Tempérance est ma meilleure amie et donc si vous ne me le dites pas, elle me le dira. Alors autant me le dire !  
- Elle ne m'en veux pas.Je vais chez elle ce soir.  
- Ah ... On avait prévu une soirée fille toutes les deux. mais c'est pas grave. J'avais prevu un truc avec Jack.  
- Ok."

Temperance avait ,une partie de l'apres midi, dormie comme un bébé et, la deuxime partie de l'apres midi, à regarder la télé que Booth lui avait offert quelques mois au par avant_.  
_Booth l'a reveillaen frappant à la porte. Elle s'était assoupie devant son film. Elle lui proposa une bière qu'il accepta et elle ne prit que de l'eau.

"-Dites-moi, Bones. Est qu'on est plus que des collègues tous les deux ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, comment dire ...Je vous considère come une amie et j'aimerai savoir si c'est réciproque.  
- Oui, bien sur que oui !  
- Alors pourquoi on se vouvoye ? Les amis se tutoye normalement !  
- C'est parce que nous avons l'habitude de le faire ...  
- Oui, mais j'aimerai beaucoups que l'on se tutoye !  
- Moi aussi."

Soudainement, il l'a serra fort dans ses bras. Elle laissa son corps se detendre entre ses bras, bercée par sa respiration . Elle sentait sa colonne vertébrale sous ses mains . Son coeurs battait à quelques centimetres du sien . Ses mains [à Booth parcouraient ses cheveux doux. Il descendit ses mains le long de sa courbe avant de s'arreter à ses hanches.  
Cet instant dura pas plus de 2 minnutes. Il se detacha contraint .Il la dévisageait avec attention, attend qu'elle parle en premiere.  
Elle mit un peu de temps à trouver ses mots ...

"- On va marcher dehors. J'en ai marre de rester chez moi !"

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle avait trouver.Elle avait été tellement surprise. Ce fut la premiere fois qu'il la prennait dans ses bras et surtout avec un telle tendresse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 9**

Dans la rue, Brennan et Booth marchèrent cote à cote ...

"- Je voulais que tu sachesque je suis vraiment désolé pour hier à l'hopital. Et saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et le bébé. Je t'accompagnerai à chaque écographie . Je serai toujours là !  
- Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être  
- Bones, je sais que tu n'aime pas les enfants mais je te promet que quand tu ouchera ton ventre tout rond , que tu tu verras les écographies et que tu auras notre bébé dans tes bras. Je te promet que tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes et des mamans au monde !!"

Elle se tut, laissant ses mots les penetrer.

" - Tu y arrivera, on y arrivera!"

Elle sentait les larmes lui piquait les yeux. Il lui caressa sa joue pour y prendre une larme.

"- Merci."

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il la prit dans ses bras pour y enfouir son visage dans son cou et écarta ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser au creux de sa nuque. sentant les larmes de Tempérance dans son cou, Booth la serra plus fort. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient sur leurs visages trempés. Cela ne les déranger pas pour autant.  
Quand elle releva la tête , il l'embrassa sur le front . Puis il lui prit les deux mains et les serra contre son coeur. Elle lui caressa le visage, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas avec n'importe qui . Il plongea longuement ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis passionèment.

"- ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça" , lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle chercha ses levres et l'embrassa sans retenue.

" - Moi aussi."

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi irrésistiblement attirée par quelqu'un.

"- Tu tremble. Viens on rentre si tu as froid .  
- Merci Seeley."


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie 10**

Quelques semaines plus tard ...

"-Attention, ça va être froid !"

La génicologue posa une susbtance liquide sur le ventre de Dr Brennan. Puis examina le foetus.  
Booth avait absolument tenu à l'accompagné, comme promis. Main dans la main, ils attendaient de voir leur bébé.

"- Regardez, voici votre enfant. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un foetus. Il n'est pas completement encore formé, ne vous inquétez pas ! Tout est normal !  
Bon je vous laisse quelques instants.  
- Whoua, c'est notre bébé ? C'est tellement petit.  
Il est magnifique !"

Quand elle releva la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa aavec tendresse. C'etait un baiser plein de désir. Il n'arreta de l'embrasser, que pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille, ou plutôt trois : - Je t'aime.  
Elle lui souria. Sa seule reponse ne fut qu'un baiser remplie d'amour et un :  
- Je t'aime Seeley. Je vous aime.  
Ils étaient à present uni et allèrent fonder une famille.  
Sans doute pour la premiere fois de leurs vies, ils n'avaient jamais été plus heureux.

**F**i**n**

_**Je voudrai d'abord vous remerciez d'avoir suivit ma fic. Sache que d'ici quelques semaines je commencerai une nouvelle fic ! Jespere ue vous serez là !**_

**Je vous remercie **


End file.
